What are you? (Either on hiatus or Progress of a Rewrite)
by MR. NiceGuys
Summary: When a Wolf is trapped in a chasm he realises there is no way out, until he meets a peculiar but witty and admiring hyena. This hyena's life surprises him in a way he cannot possibly imagine as he gets to know her more and more, becoming true acquaintances and maybe more than just ordinary friends.
1. Chapter 1

What are you?

Author's note 

**Hello everyone,** **my name is Welshy and this is my first fan fiction story and,** **Well, I didn't really expect myself to create a fan fiction story, but heck with it, I got bored he he. Any who, I thought I would make one to see how it goes, I had a story in mind where a wolf** **has been teleported into** **the lion king universe but during the events of the lion guard** **show** **as well** **but also kinda in my own story,** **the wolfs story also develops throughout the story** **.** **I'm not sure how long I will keep publishing but we'll see.** **I** **also** **appreciate constructive criticism and I don't mind if anyone provides me any tips on how to improve my English perhaps would be much appreciated, thank you. But enough of me babbling on, let us get on with the show and bare in mind, this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, pretty please.**

 **D** **isclaimer, I do not own any of the lion guard or lion king characters except for my own.**

He woke up, not even the slightest clue on where he is and how he got here. In fact, ''where is here?,'' he thought to himself attempting to scan the horizon and craggy cliff faces.

''aahhh,'' as he hissed in pain, grunting while trying to position himself but only with the slightest of his might to stand.

''Holy god, ha, did I fall from there?' as he let a slight chuckle and glimpsed up at the cliff edge, revealing the cliff had some exposures of where the rocks were and small pebbles dropping as he glimpsed up to it. That could have been a clue to what happened, but it doesn't explain how he got here in his current location. I mean, he's a wolf right. Why is a wolf in a hot, scorching, barren landscape with no civilisation in sight…. Wait a second!

As he took a closer inspection of himself, he only realised that he was a wolf. He had jet black fur that was dark as the veil night sky, he then looked at a reflection of himself in a small but defiled puddle. He had light blue eyes that looked like the crescent moon and he also had grey streaks as he noticed it when turning around to see how he looked from his upper body, he was an average built for a wolf as well. But unsure what breed of wolf he was, I mean he wasn't a zoologist for sure but, come to think of it now, he had forgotten his name and what had happened up until this following event (oh dear, not an amnesia episode).

''Ho god,'' as he let a small burst of shock and realisation, whilst shooting up and stumbling back against the wall as if he was surrounded and hunted by wolves, despite him of course being one.

''ha ha, this is actually kind of cool'' as he chuckled a little to the surprising thought of him being a wolf, thinking it was quite an admiration to him.''Maybe I could get to learn how it takes to fend for myself in the wild. Although, I'm not going to be a professional at it yet but man, animals are intriguing,'' whilst still inspecting himself, even in certain areas that he was too afraid of inspecting, ya know.

''How did you get yourself in the this one mate is beyond me, what is my name again aahhh,'' while grunting in pain and rubbing his head as well as questioning his own being. He was in a nice cool area but that was only because of the shade that the sun was providing. He needed to quench his thirst for that he was dehydrated beyond believe. He searched for the nearest watering hole so that he can hydrate himself.

''sniff,'' ''whoa, where did this come from. Oh yeah, heightened senses, that's cool'' He then set out to find the nearest watering hole, although he didn't get very far due to his injured, rear leg.

''ow man, this blows. I don't want to die straight away in the middle of nowhere'' within his grievance of not wanting to die, he was then met by an ominous voice who called.

''Well, what brings a strange creature like you to this part of the outlands? Ha ha, especially in my territory''

A calm but yet intimidating voice that could send chills down anyone's spine with a burst of giggles, it felt like it was scary but yet also playful at the same time.

But above all things, this voice was clearly female but lurking in the shadows, remaining vigilante and discreet.

''gulp'' is what his reaction is right now, he then responded to the voice and said '' I don't mean any trouble, nor am I here to cause any harm but I'm lost, I don't suppose you could help me by any chance?''

''relax tough guy, no need to be tense here'' being sarcastic.

''I'm more than willing to help but first''

He then braced for what was going to happen or what she was going to say.

''Who and,'' she then paused and examined the wolf to her extent of what she was confronting, just to be sure who she was questioning and then returning back to her question.

'' What are you?''

''This is it now, game over man, game over,'' as he thought to himself not knowing on how to respond to that question, how was he going to explain to her what he was and give her his name. He cannot remember his name out of existence and unsure of how he was going to identify his self to her. It then hit him, maybe he could have his own identity, after all he is a wolf and he also could not remember his name in his past life or even if he had a past life.

This was it, do or die, he was going to give himself a new name and quite possibly, a new life.

''My name is shadow and I'm a wolf,'' he then said it with a mixed of relive and regret, maybe he could have done it better to present himself but he was satisfied with it.

She then responded to his answer but with no certainty of what a wolf was '' Shadow huh, nice name ha ha, it suits ya'' while she had said it in an admiring tone.

''uh, thanks I suppose he,'' as he was unsure of how he wanted to answer that statement.

''I think it's fair to say now that you could show yourself and uh help me out or should I have to help you first?''

''Okay big guy, I'll come down willingly. I just wanted see what you looked like, you're like a little ant from up here ha ha'' she said with humour.

''yeah, yeah, I'm really glad you're having fun. No really, I' am,'' as shadow said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice, he waited patiently for her to descend as she was pretty high up from where she was. Must have had eagle vision from up there to spot him.

As she had finally jumped down she revealed herself and announced her name to shadow.

''Names jasiri by the way,'' whilst said in a friendly tone.

Shadow was then surprised that she was hyena, unless the short burst of laughs and giggles was not a big clue, he was still surprised. Although he didn't know what to expect of what type of animal she could have been. But shadow was amazed and baffled of how, well… stunning she looked. Jasiri had a thin but smooth frame and a lithe body that looked dashing, she also had slender legs that looked like she could run as fast as a cheetah. She had a great vibrant colour of her body and smooth streaks that ran across her hair which banged over her head. But what made her appearance more wonderful to shadow that could not ignore was her eyes, her eyes were like refined diamonds that glisten in the moonlight and sparkle as more as a shooting star. And as blue as the calm waves of the ocean. Shadow could not stop admiring her beauty, she was a spectacle to him. It's all different now that jasiri revealed herself to shadow, not even an hour ago he was frightened but now he's amazed.

''Oh my god, I think I'm in love right now'' He thought taking in jasiri's appearance even more than ever.

''Um, are you okay there buddy?'' Jasiri asked as she noticed shadow in awe struck and his mouth open a little. He had a slight smirk on his face as he went a little red and finally snapping out of a trance.

He shook his head a little and finally responded. ''oh, ha, sorry about that I uh, um,'' As he stuttered more words than he could have done in that sentence.

''Nice one prince charming, she's going to think of you as weirdo now'' while beating himself up over of what had just done, he focussed back on jasiri and noticed how close she was than before.

''ha ha, you must have bumped your head on something, you seem to be losing yourself there ha ha'' she said with her laughing simultaneously.

Shadow was still standing there, a bit embarrassed but also chuckling at jasiri of how she saw him, shadow already knew that she was going to be tons of fun to hang out with, her laughs were kinda cute as well as Shadow was still getting some entertainment from jasiri.

'' Aha ha, yeah, I must of hit my head pretty hard, especially if I have fallen for someone like you'' Shadow said trying to flirt with jasiri and being charismatic at the same time.

''Hmm, I don't know. You might have to fall harder than that tough guy, flattering will get you everywhere'' Jasiri said with a smirk, moving closer to Shadow as if she was about push up against him.

''Well I aim to please, but should we head out to where you promised me about that watering hole or shall I flatter you with that one'' Shadow said with a sly smile to his face attempting to tease Jasiri.

''Aha, not a problem king charming. I'll take you to have yourself some water'' she said but also adding to the sentence ''But stay close to me understood, I'm not the only hyena around here and maybe only the friendliest of most parts'' she said with a cautious tone in her voice and a serious expression on her face.

''Okay, no problems with me there aahhh'' as Shadow tried to move but almost forgot about his injured leg, problem from all the charm talk he tried to attempt with jasiri.

''You're hurt, don't move or you'll make it worse'' Jasiri said in a worried tone for his concern.

''It's fine I just need to wa- rhh, crap'' as Shadow grunted he examined his leg and cursed to the fact that he's not walking anywhere, it was sharp right to his rear leg.

''I'm sorry to say Shadow but you're not going anywhere, don't try and put pressure on it, okay?'' Jasiri saying while trying to be supportive as she could be.

''ha, yes mother aha,'' Shadow saying in a humorous manner. He noticed how Jasiri was so concerned for him as well which made Shadow feel happy and more at comfort at her soothing voice.

Jasiri then crouched down to Shadows leg and began licking the wound to sanitise it. This made Shadow feel a little uneasy but he tried to ignore that feeling as her tongue was almost caressing his leg to Shadows personal feeling.

After Jasiri was finished attempted to heal his wound at the best of her capabilities, she then decided it was best to support Shadow along the way to the watering hole.

''I think it would be best if you would lean on me until we get to the nearest water source'' said Jasiri.

''you sure you can handle me though?'' Shadow said with a concerning expression that he might actually crush her with his weight.

''Ha, don't worry about me, I fought bigger things than you'' clearly teasing Shadow of how he is degraded to a less dominant animal.

''aha, alright, don't say I didn't warn you and thanks by the way, I'm glad to have met a friendly face'' Shadow said with a friendly smile.

''hakuna matata, I would say the same as well, you can't have too many friends'' Jasiri saying whilst helping him up to be ready for support.

They stared at each other for a few seconds with a passionate smile and affectionate presence.

Shadow then proceeded to lean on jasiri and was surprised how she handled fairly. Shadow was trying his best not to go asymmetric and topple on her, although that would sound funny, Shadow wouldn't want to it in this case.

They both then set out to find the nearest watering hole or any clean water source that didn't spell putrid all over it. But night was about to befall the outlands and they would also need a place of slumber, so that they will rest easy, two animals becoming one.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Wow, I was surprised of how long this was, I could have gone all day but I need to spare a few parts for future chapters, silly me. I hope I have not dragged this out too much and made any definition, grammar or punctuation mistakes that irritate people to the core, I tried to do this very patiently and very narratively so that there is some character development but they'll be plenty of that in future characters. And by the by, yes, I'am making jasiri and my own character a thing because I like wolves and I like Jasiri in the lion guard show, she's my favourite so far, don't ask. But in all seriousness, I hope I haven't forced them as much as I thought I did and I don't know if I should alter the story title as well, but let me know what you peeps think. Don't be afraid to write reviews that are negative saying 'this part needs more improvement' but be formal about it, being honest and constructive criticism never kills me, on the outside at least, I kid of course. But most importantly I hope you all have enjoyed this story of mine and especially have a nice day, take care lads and laddies and stay awesome.**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

 **Hello again my good readers and how are we. I'm sorry that this chapter took some time to create but I was pre occupied with college and playing games on my ps4. I have only just managed to get around playing the last of us. Best, game, ever! But to put that all aside for one second, I want to give shout outs to two reviewers that I thank so much to take the time in reading my story-**

 **1\. All Hail King Scar**

 **2\. Fazbear**

 **Once again, thank you very much for reading chapter one of my story and I extremely apologise for the huge delay of chapter 2. I would just like to mention a little message to some readers that we are all human and some of us do have daily activities other than writing stories and we do need a little time, I don't want this message to be taken the wrong way or offend anyone, I'm just making a point that when we write a story we are committed to that story (kinda like a youtuber) it feels like a job but we all need a break from it once and a while . I just wanted to get that out the way because of my reason is that when I read other stories and look at the reviews, in my perspective they look so demanding. I'm sorry if I have offended someone but please don't take this personally and be nice to one another, I love the fanfiction community, it's very pleasant and friendly :) But now, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Darkness was falling upon the outlands and the rest of the savannah as dusk was approaching, it was soon to be midnight in a few moments from now. The two unlikely duo were still progressing to the watering hole and while they were trekking to their destination, they had few moments of silences amongst each other as they could not resist from looking upon another. Shadow decided it was time to break the silence and about time to ask Jasiri a question, but he was still unsure if he should mention anything yet he was going to give it a shot.

''So what type of animal are you, if you don't mind me asking?'' Shadow saying whilst regretting to ask the question. He wanted to ask her something else than that.

''Well, I'm what you call a hyena. Most animals that are not from the outlands usually call us savages, but I prefer the term scavenger.'' Jasiri said with asserted dominance, she obviously wanted to be known for what she was. Not a brutal animal but an animal that has patience and heart for not being greedy for her food.

''I see you don't usually get along with all animals then.'' Shadow asking but Jasiri knowing it was a rhetorical question from the tone of his voice.

''ha, well you guessed right there, not all animals live in harmony around here, sadly. As much as I want them to, they do not agree on the same actions as we foresee. I mean, we have our own vote but some choose to demoralise that vote and break the balance for one another, especially from my kind.'' As Jasiri said wisely being informant as she was, she emphasised that whole statement to be bold. As if she was giving a speech.

''Well that's disappointing, I would love to have seen all animals living together in peace. I guess you can't always have the same vote then.'' Shadow said referencing the last part from Jasiri.

''I'm glad you see it that way Shadow, you're a good friend for saying that and not a lot of animals in this kingdom would agree with hyena's, you know how to make a girl happy.'' Jasiri said with a heart warming tone.

Shadow smiled at Jasiri and felt a warm, fuzzy feeling about her. But then again he also thought that could have been jumping to conclusions after all. No, he was sure that he had true affection for Jasiri, the fun, loving hyena. He liked the sound of that. Shadow could not have taken his eyes off her, it was almost as if he was stuck in an endless trance. Then he spoke.

''Did any animal ever tell you that you have the most wondrous eyes, ever.'' Shadow said in a calm, soothing tone.

This caused Jasiri to blush a little and cease her voice for how truthful Shadow had said it to her. She responded with a mixed emotion.

''Well, thank you Shadow. I was not expecting that but...''

Shadow then noticed she had a tear swelling up in her eye. He felt bad, as if he offended her or even emotionally hurt her in a drastic way. As Jasiri tilted her head away, Shadow reacted.

''I'm sorry Jasiri, I didn't mean to make you cry or hurt you, but you do have the most breath taking appearance and I want to be honest with you right now before I regret it later.''

''It's not that silly, ha. I'm glad that you appreciate my looks this way but. I never have this much good company from anyone until I met that one lion way back but, I have

barely heard from him recently.'' She said while shaking the tears, streaming from her eyes.

She added '' We were good friends but, I'm not sure any more.''

Shadow replied with affection ''Hey, this lion sounds like a great friend but no matter what, once you have made that true friend, they stick together till the end of time, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. The animal that lectures your life in not doing what you think is right, that animal does not deserve to be with you. You make the right choices, you make the story, you just got to find it, in here.'' The last moment was when Shadow placed a paw on Jasiri's chest. He felt like it was the right thing to say to her in this sense and to be sure that he comforted Jasiri.

''Thank you.'' As Jasiri had said this, she nuzzled Shadow by the neck and embraced his warm fur coat. Shadow was surprised by this and his eyes widened but then closed them and as he did he returned Jasiri's embrace.

''No problem Jasiri.'' Shadow replied in a calm and peaceful tone to her. As if he thought, he was meant to be with her.

''Achm, sorry, Shadow. I'm surprised you haven't died of thirst yet ha, luckily there's a den by the watering hole. If you don't mind sleeping after this.'' Jasiri said making the last part seem romantic.

''Yeah, kinda worn out from today's event huh, shall we milady.'' Shadow said with charm and wit

''With pleasure.'' Jasiri responded

As they have concluded to the conversation it was almost midnight. How long they have been in the same spot for so long is extraordinary and how Jasiri could support Shadow through that whole conversation was beyond them, both. But none the less, they set out to the watering hole which was practically the nearest water source around Jasiri's territory but she never complained, it was far away from any threats at the same time, which was satisfactory to her.

As they have arrived the water source that Shadow was so desperate for, Shadow was the first to dive in for a big chug of water. It was almost as if he was planning to the drink the water clean and leave a dry patch of dirt. This made Jasiri giggle a little for that Shadow literally jumped in the water and started splashing everywhere. Shadow then responded

''Sorry Jasiri, did you want a drink?'' Feeling a little guilty while asking Jasiri, drenched in cool, fresh water.

Jasiri was still giggling a little to this and replied ''If ya don't mind big guy. You seem to be getting carried away a bit there haha.'' Jasiri expressing, still having her short, signature, bursts of laughter.

Shadow felt slightly embarrassed a little, but then coerced with Jasiri in laughing fit. Shadow then got out of the water and was then met by Jasiri who was face to face with each other. when the two of them were smiling at each other, Jasiri nuzzled Shadow by the neck again and then flicked a few droplets of water at him. Shadow reacted by shaking every bit of water that was dripping from his fur at Jasiri. This made Jasiri and Shadow laugh together at the same time for a while, absorbing the comedy and fun from the very moment laughed. When they had their fun they proceeded to take a drink with each other at the pool of water, not taking their eyes of from one another, not even for a moments notice. They then drank from the pool with each other and Shadow attempted again to ask Jasiri the question he wanted to ask her but not trying to imply as a misconception.

He stopped drinking and spoke ''Jasiri''

''Yes, Shadow.'' Jasiri responded in her soft voice and as if it was in a charmed matter.

Shadow braced himself for what he was about to ask her but in a way that does not affect her in a way. He clenched and said.

''This might seem to be a personal question to you but, have you always lived alone all by yourself.''

Jasiri paused at his question and her ears drooped as her eyes synchronised as well.

''I'm sorry, Jasiri. That was shameful of me to say.'' Shadow said in sorrow. Jasiri was taken aback of Shadow discouraging his self and said.

''No, Shadow, you don't have to be ashamed of what you have just said. It's just that you have no idea of what I've been through but I'll tell you so that you would know my story'' Jasiri started illustrating her story to Shadow of how she came to be and what she was now, Jasiri.

''It was back when the ruler king scar had been vanquished by the lions of the pride lands and their king, Simba. Scar was a tyrant and an exploited ruler to most of the pride landers, but to the hyena's, they thought he was going to be beacon of hope for them for in that era, the hyena's were in a state of depression and famine. They were usually suffering from hunger at the time and desired to over hunt in the pride lands when scar claimed the throne but they got too greedy and the punishment was no resources of food, water or even sunlight from time to time.'' As Jasiri was narrating her story, Shadow her a question.

''Wow, so how do you know all this? We both know you were way too young to have experienced all of that.'' Shadow asking way too curiously.

''Well, that was the part I was about to get to.'' Jasiri said with a smirk.

''Right, sorry.'' Shadow feeling guilty.

Jasiri smiled at him and resumed her story.

''During the fall of king scar, Simba then banished the remaining hyena's into exile from the pride lands and the hyena's did not know where to go. They resorted to their only option, the outlands, where we are right now.'' As she said with recognition, gesturing her paws to the rocky platforms and never ending chasms.

''I was one of the few to have been lucky, for that my mother, the matriarch who was the dominant leader, had soon to be giving birth to me during that time of searching for a new home. When I was finally born I grew up differently compared to the rest of the hyena's, I was not as viscous and greedy as the rest of them. But my mother and father were the best parents I could have asked for. They were kind, loyal and respectful to others, it almost felt as if we could live forever of how happy we was together. But some animals beg to differ and become the spoils of a foundation that was covered with lies and hatred, the rest of the hyena's saw us as blind and foolish animals amongst the clan and we should never be too caring and generous to others. But they are the idiots of society!'' Jasiri let out a burst of anger and this got her riled up from her telling the story.

Shadow was concerned for Jasiri and helped ease her down so she can relax.

''Jasiri, it's okay, you don't have to think of them now.'' Shadow attempted to calm her in a soothing tone so that she be stimulated and not let any more anger.

Jasiri then took notice of Shadow and let out a small smile at him. She sighed before continuing with her story.

''Sorry, life with the corrupted hyena's left quite a toll on me and we never really saw eye to eye. Especially that ruffian, Janja. He was as corrupted as the rest of them, saying that we don't need a female leader and thought he could do better'' As Jasiri growled at the very mention of Janja, Shadow stepped in to ask another question.

''Wait a minute, was your mother not the matriarch as the queen or something. Couldn't she have just punished them?''

''My mother did many things Shadow, but the revolution of hyena's that disagreed with her, proved to be worthy. But she and my father decided to abandon the clan so that she could prevent further bloodshed, this was ineffective however, as the revolted hyena's decided to try and brutalise us by any means necessary. Sadly, they succeeded.'' Jasiri then let out a small tear stream down her muzzle and sobbed the next part.

''They killed them Shadow, they killed the ones I love the most and hold dear to me and now- Now they are gone!'' Jasiri had kicked a small rock out of view, into the pool of water and dropped to the ground, sobbing in tears, in an emotional wreck. Shadow was standing there, not knowing what to say and as shocked as he was, he felt more sadness for Jasiri than anything right now. He then thought the best idea was to lye down next to Jasiri and comfort her by putting his paw on her back, letting out a whisper to her.

''Jasiri, you are the most happiest and loving hyena that anyone could have wished for, that I could have wished for. You are the reason that makes me think that not all hyena's are entirely evil and you deserve much better than this. Besides, I'm with you till the end of time and will never forget you for this moment, ever.'' Shadow had whispered this to her with full care and comfort, never hesitating any last piece of what he had just said to her.

Jasiri then looked at Shadow with a sorrowed smile and licked his face very affectionately to him, she spoke in her soft, humble voice.

''Shadow, I' am glad to have met you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in my life so far and I don't want it to end.'' She latched onto Shadow, embracing his presence and nuzzling him lovingly.

Shadow stood there accepting Jasiri and smiling with her embrace.

''There's the fun loving hyena I know.'' Shadow said to her in reassurance.

Jasiri let out a small laugh and responded.

''You're such a charmer, you know that.'' Jasiri teased him.

''Well, I could not help myself to someone who's beauty's as stunning as ever.'' Shadow said while smirking.

''ah ah uh, remember there big guy, flattering will get you everywhere.'' Jasiri then teased Shadow again but in a more arousing manner.

''hu, I forget half the time, you allure me way too much.'' Shadow said teasing her back.

Jasiri laughed again. She kept a smile remaining on her face as she looked up to the sky. It was coated black but shined bright with the glimmering and sparkled stars, as if they were winking. Jasiri then spoke again.

''My mother and father always said to respect the circle of life and have compassion in others, even if they are misguided at times. They always said 'help them find their way back home and make them feel happy again, no matter what. The circle of life will guide us all.'' She said with a heart warming smile on her face.

She then added. ''They taught me that the circle of life is what makes and bounds us together, never separating us. That we are all connected with one another. Si si ni sawa.'' She then ended the sentence as she turned her view on Shadow.

''Si si ni sawa?' Shadow asked with a puzzled look.

''We're the same.'' Jasiri answered his question while both Jasiri and Shadow smiled at one another.

''I think it's time we find sleep.'' Jasiri said winking at Shadow.

''After you my lady.'' Shadow replied with a polite manner.

They then found the nearest den to rest in and lay their heads to rest upon another. Shadow was laying down first while Jasiri then proceeded to lye down next to him with her head on his.

''Goodnight Jasiri, have nice dreams tonight.'' Shadow said to her with comfort.

''Same to you Shadow, goodnight.''

Then, the two bodies then rested and the whole den was silent. It was all serene and peaceful, nothing can disturb this moment between the forming souls that had become one, nothing in existence could stop these two from their bond.

A dark figure can then be seen in view from the cliffs.

''Not going to like this one bit.''

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Well this one has been a roller coaster I'll say that much. Again I want to thank you members of the community for reading and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed chapter 2 of What are you, I might increase the rating of this fanfiction by a rated T just to be safe. I might get carried away in the future. And once more, apologies for not updating as quickly as I wanted to, like I said that I was busy and we get to that stage in life once and a while but I hope you all have a wonderful day and stay classy. :)**


End file.
